Douleurs et plaisirs
by Cybelia
Summary: Alexandre x Hephaistion - Un évènement terrible va séparer les deux jeunes hommes... je sais, je suis pas douée pour les résumés...


**Douleurs et plaisirs**

Alexandre avançait rapidement dans les couloirs du palais, impatient de retrouver Hephaïstion. Alors qu'il allait atteindre les appartements de son amant, une servante l'appela :

— Seigneur Alexandre ?

A contrecœur, le jeune homme se retourna :

— Que voulez-vous ?

— La Reine souhaiterait vous parler.

— Je n'ai pas le temps ! répondit-il d'un air agacé.

— Elle a dit que c'était très important, insista la servante.

Alexandre soupira, jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de son compagnon, puis souffla :

— Bon, je viens.

Et, il partit à la suite de la servante vers les appartements de sa mère.

Etendu sur le ventre, nu, le drap qui avait glissé découvrant son dos, Hephaïstion dormait. A cause de la chaleur, il avait noué ses longs cheveux noirs en une tresse qui reposait sur l'oreiller, dégageant ainsi ses épaules blanches offertes à la brise nocturne qui entrait par la tenture ouverte. Il ne s'éveilla pas lorsqu'une ombre pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Ce n'est qu'en sentant un poids alourdir la couche qu'il émergea des brumes du sommeil, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il murmura :

— Tu en as mis du temps, Alexandre…

Soudain, une main se posa sur sa bouche, le bâillonnant tandis qu'un corps lourd, inconnu, l'écrasait. Il tenta de se débattre mais son agresseur était beaucoup plus massif que lui et le maintenait fermement. Il réussit tout de même à tourner la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'il reconnut le Roi Philippe, le père d'Alexandre. Philippe souriait. Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Il murmura à l'oreille d'Hephaïstion :

— Oui… cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi mon fils t'apprécie autant…

Philippe l'obligea à écarter les jambes et le pénétra violemment. Une douleur intense le traversa, lui coupant le souffle et lui arrachant des larmes. Il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. Philippe soufflait dans sa nuque tandis que le rythme de ses assauts s'accélérait. Enfin, il se crispa et se laissa retomber sur le corps meurtri d'Hephaïstion. Philippe resta un long moment immobile, puis se retira. Avant de se lever, il murmura à l'oreille de sa victime :

— Pas un mot à Alexandre ! Sinon, c'est lui qui en souffrira…

Hephaïstion ne répondit pas. Il attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur son agresseur et se recroquevilla dans le lit, le corps secoué de violent sanglots, submergé par la douleur et la honte.

Alexandre ne quitta les appartements de sa mère qu'à l'aube, Olympia ayant refusé de le laisser partir, lui expliquant pendant une bonne partie de la nuit ce qu'elle espérait de lui. Cela l'avait agacé, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'interrompre pour aller rejoindre Hephaïstion. En sortant de chez sa mère, le jeune Prince rentra dans ses propres appartements pour se laver, puis il reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté la veille au soir. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il eut la surprise de trouve Ptolémée qui l'attendait.

— Que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna Alexandre.

— Hephaïstion n'est pas là. Je venais lui proposer un petit entraînement à la lutte, mais il n'est pas chez lui.

— Etrange… Il a du aller se promener dans les jardins.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent, mais leur ami n'était nulle part en vue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, Alexandre soupira.

— Mon père veut que j'assiste au conseil. Je ne peux pas rester. Si tu trouves Hephaïstion, dis-lui de venir me voir cet après-midi.

— Je lui dirai.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant qu'Alexandre ne puisse voir Hephaïstion. Son père l'accaparait, lui montrant les coulisses du pouvoir et le jeune homme avait l'impression que son attitude n'était pas naturelle. Après la dispute qu'ils avaient eu devant tous, Philippe aurait du montrer plus d'amertume envers son fils. Là, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Un soir, Alexandre se promenait dans les jardins lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et découvrit son amant, assis sur un banc, en larmes.

— Hephaïstion ? Que t'arrive t'il ?

En l'entendant, le jeune homme essuya vivement ses larmes et tenta de sourire.

— Rien… tout va bien…

Alexandre s'assit près de son ami et voulut l'entourer de ses bras, mais Hephaïstion se recula pour éviter l'étreinte.

Inquiet, le Prince l'interrogea :

— Où étais-tu depuis deux semaines ? J'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu n'étais jamais chez toi. J'aurais voulu te rejoindre le soir, seulement ma Mère a décidé de devenir de plus en plus envahissante, ces temps-ci. Alors ?

— Je… j'avais besoin d'être seul…

— Pourquoi ?

Hephaïstion baissa les yeux, incapable de répondre. Il était submergé par la honte. Tous les soirs, depuis cette maudite nuit, Philippe s'invitait dans sa chambre et le prenait de force. S'il avait essayé de lutter les premières fois, il avait vite abandonné. Le Roi le menaçait de s'en prendre à Alexandre s'il se refusait ou s'il en parlait alors il le laissait faire, accomplir son forfait. Et, une fois seul dans sa chambre, Hephaïstion se demandait à chaque fois s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui qu'il meure. Seulement, il avait peur de laisser Alexandre, de l'abandonner. Alors, il subissait en silence.

Alexandre était réellement inquiet devant l'air accablé de son compagnon. Il souffla tendrement :

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

— Je vais bien, se força à répondre Hephaïstion, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il était malade à l'idée de mentir à celui qu'il aimait, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se leva et voulut partir, mais Alexandre l'attrapa par le bras, un peu brutalement. Par réflexe, Hephaïstion se dégagea vivement et partit en courant. Le Prince resta là, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. La suspicion commençait à remplacer l'inquiétude dans son cœur. Il décida donc de trouver seul ce qui arrivait à son amant.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le palais. Alexandre, embusqué derrière une colonne, attendait. Il avait réussi à éviter la compagnie de sa mère et s'était caché près des appartements d'Hephaïstion dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse à ses questions. Lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de son père, reconnaissable entre mille, se faufiler dans la chambre de son ami, il sentit son cœur se briser et la colère l'envahir. Mais, il ne bougea pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le Roi quitter les lieux qu'il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Hephaïstion. Il hésita un instant, puis fit demi-tour. Sa colère était trop forte pour qu'il puisse se contrôler et il voulait laisser une chance à son ami de s'expliquer.

Le lendemain soir, Alexandre s'arrangea pour que son père fut trop saoul pour bouger, puis se dirigea vers les appartements d'Hephaïstion. Il y entra sans frapper, comme il avait vu Philippe le faire la nuit précédente. Son ami se trouvait sur le balcon, enveloppé dans une couverture, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant dans la brise légère. Alexandre sentit sa colère l'envahir de nouveau lorsque le jeune homme soupira :

— Vous voici déjà…

Le Prince s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner. Ebahi, Hephaïstion crut que son cœur allait se déchirer lorsqu'il reconnut Alexandre.

— Que… que fais-tu ici ? Tu dois partir !

— Alors, c'est pour lui que tu m'as rejeté ? Mon père est un meilleur amant que moi, c'est ça ?

— Alexandre… je t'en prie… va t'en ! S'il te trouve ici…

— Tu n'es qu'un…

Il s'arrêta, la colère lui nouant la gorge. En larmes, Hephaïstion tenta de le repousser, mais Alexandre le tenait fermement par l'épaule et l'obligea à rentrer. A l'intérieur, il trébucha sur un coin de la couverture et tomba à genoux, la chute du tissu dévoilant son corps nu et meurtri. De multiples contusions le parsemaient, notamment sur les cuisses et des marques de griffures lacéraient son dos. Alexandre, choqué, le regarda un moment sans comprendre. Puis, la vérité s'imposa à lui, la nausée l'envahit et il se sentit misérable d'avoir douté de son compagnon. Il ramassa la couverture et en enveloppa le corps tremblant d'Hephaïstion.

— Je suis désolé… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Il… il m'a dit qu'il te ferait du mal…

— Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je te le jure, par Zeus, il va payer au centuple ce qu'il osé te faire !

— Non…

Hephaïstion s'accrocha à la toge de son ami pour le retenir. Alexandre comprit alors que son compagnon avait besoin de lui et l'aida à se relever, puis le conduisit vers le lit. Là, il l'aida à s'étendre. Il s'assit au bord de la couche, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

— Je suis là… il ne te fera plus jamais de mal…

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur les joues d'Hephaïstion.

— Ne me laisse pas seul… je t'en prie…

Alexandre s'allongea près de lui et hésita, de peur d'effrayer son ami par des gestes trop intimes. Mais, le jeune homme avait besoin de sa chaleur et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Alexandre lui caressa doucement le dos, essayant de l'apaiser. Sa colère, maintenant dirigée vers son père, était plus intense que jamais, mais il décida de la contrôler pour attendre le bon moment.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il chevauchait aux côtés de son père, Alexandre sentait la colère bouillonner dans ses veines, mais il se força à faire bonne figure, souriant même par moment. Une fois arrivés au Colysée, lorsque son père refusa qu'il l'accompagne à l'intérieur, il eut l'intuition qu'il serait bientôt vengé. Il n'insista donc pas, attendant à l'extérieur. Et Philippe fut assassiné par un de ses soldats…

Hephaïstion tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Alexandre lui avait promis de le rejoindre dès qu'il le pourrait, mais il tardait à venir. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur le nouveau Roi. Le jeune homme se précipita vers lui :

— Alexandre, jure-moi que tu n'y es pour rien !

Surpris, son ami mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Lorsqu'il sut, il sourit :

— Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure. Je sors juste de chez ma mère… et, malgré ce qu'elle dit, je suis persuadé que c'est elle qui l'a fait assassiner.

Soulagé, Hephaïstion prit le bras de son compagnon et le conduisit jusqu'au lit où ils s'assirent. Alexandre soupira :

— Tu sais… je voulais sa mort… pour ce qu'il t'a fait… pourtant, j'ai mal…

— Si tu ne souffrais pas, tu serais insensible. Il était ton père.

— Il était un monstre surtout ! s'énerva Alexandre.

— Tu dois oublier… comme je vais le faire.

Etonné, le jeune Roi regarda son ami qui souriait timidement.

— Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, je vais pouvoir réapprendre à vivre sans cette crainte de le voir entrer dans ma chambre chaque soir…

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le jeune homme sentit un violent frisson le traverser. Alexandre le prit alors dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui tendrement, faisant attention à ne pas meurtrir ses blessures. Hephaïstion se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami. Alexandre sentit le désir l'envahir, mais se morigéna. Il sursauta lorsque la main de son ami se posa sur son ventre.

— Hephaïstion…

— Je veux oublier… Alexandre… s'il te plait…

Tout en parlant, il s'était redressé et avait plongé son regard azur dans les yeux du nouveau souverain. Puis, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alexandre. Celui-ci accueillit le baiser avec joie, entrouvrant les lèvres pour inviter Hephaïstion à approfondir le contact. Ils basculèrent sur le lit, enlacés.

Alexandre rompit le baiser et se reposa sur ses avant-bras afin de pouvoir observer le visage de son amant. Les yeux clos, la respiration plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire, Hephaïstion paraissait si vulnérable que son compagnon s'inquiéta :

— J'ai peur de te faire du mal…

Hephaïstion ouvrit les yeux, contemplant le visage de celui qui faisait battre son cœur si fort depuis si longtemps. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue d'Alexandre, puis caressa doucement les lèvres entrouvertes.

— J'ai confiance en toi… ma vie t'appartient… souffla t'il. Ma vie, mon cœur et mon corps sont à toi pour l'éternité…

Il se redressa lentement et vint capturer les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser plus fougueux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, mêlant à nouveau leurs saveurs si familières. Délaissant les lèvres d'Hephaïstion, Alexandre déposa de petits baisers sur le visage tant aimé, parcourant le front haut, les sourcils, les paupières à nouveau closes, le nez, les pommettes bien dessinées jusqu'à retrouver la bouche gourmande. Mais, il ne s'arrêta pas là et continua sa descente. D'abord dans le cou, insistant sur la pomme d'Adam et sur le petit creux juste en dessous. Tandis que sa bouche parcourait la peau douce d'Hephaïstion, l'une de ses mains monta dégrafer la toge encombrante. Alexandre fit descendre le vêtement, découvrant le torse quasi imberbe de son amant. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir à nouveau les contusions qui marquaient cette peau pâle, mais prit la résolution de les faire disparaître en usant d'une tendresse infinie. Il reprit son exploration, parcourant toutes les courbes des muscles contractés. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et remonta murmurer à l'oreille de son amant :

— Détends-toi…

— Je suis désolé… murmura Hephaïstion, au bord des larmes.

— Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

— Non…

Le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme soulagea son compagnon. Alexandre reprit donc son exploration minutieuse, s'attardant sur les deux éminences de chair, les titillant de sa langue l'une après l'autre. Enfin, il sentit que son amant commençait à se détendre sous ses caresses. Il alla jouer un peu avec le nombril, s'amusant à souffler doucement, arrachant des frissons et des petits rires à Hephaïstion qui grogna :

— Ca chatouille !

Alexandre sourit :

— Je le sais…

Et il reprit son petit manège. Au bout d'un moment, il eut tout de même pitié de son amant et délaissa son nombril pour son bas-ventre. Il était arrivé à la limite de la ceinture qui tenait toujours la toge et hésita. Il décida alors de remonter pour embrasser tendrement Hephaïstion. Celui-ci profita de l'occasion et le repoussa fermement de façon à prendre le dessus. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadrant son visage d'ange, il se mit à rendre la douce torture qu'il venait de connaître. Il dégrafa la toge d'Alexandre et la lui ôta totalement, dévoilant son corps parfait. Souriant, Hephaïstion laissa ses doigts errer sur le ventre de son amant tandis que sa bouche jouait avec les boutons de chair, les léchant et les mordillant. Une main dans la chevelure sombre de son compagnon, l'autre accrochée au barreau du lit, Alexandre sentait le désir monter en lui de plus en plus fort. Et les cheveux d'Hephaïstion qui frôlaient son membre dressé ne l'aidaient guère à conserver son calme. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la main de son amant lui caressa les cuisses, remontant petit à petit. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais son compagnon repoussa fermement sa main.

— Laisse-moi faire…

Hephaïstion s'amusa à dessiner des arabesques sur les cuisses puissantes d'Alexandre, évitant soigneusement la virilité de son amant. Et puis, sans le prévenir, il posa sa main sur le membre érigé et se mit à le caresser doucement. Alexandre gémit plus fort, son corps se cambrant sous les assauts du plaisir. Hephaïstion connaissait les limites de son amant et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Grognant de frustration, Alexandre l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'obliger à venir l'embrasser. Soudain, il le lâcha. Hephaïstion lui jeta un regard surpris. En voyant l'air gêné de son compagnon, il comprit et sourit.

— N'aie pas peur de me faire mal…

Puis, il roula sur le dos, entraînant Alexandre avec lui, lui laissant à nouveau la position dominante.

— Aime-moi… murmura Hephaïstion, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Alexandre sourit à son tour, soulagé. Il décida de reprendre son exploration où il l'avait laissée. Il dénoua la ceinture qui ceignait la taille de son compagnon et lui ôta sa toge. Son désir augmenta encore lorsqu'il vit l'excitation qui avait gagné Hephaïstion. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur le ventre tendu, puis descendit doucement. Enfin, il prit tendrement le membre de son amant dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue jouer sur la peau si sensible. Hephaïstion gémit sous la caresse, les deux mains enfouies dans les cheveux clairs d'Alexandre. Au bout d'une éternité, il abandonna la virilité du jeune homme et revint l'embrasser tendrement. Son corps étendu sur celui de son amant, leurs membres se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre, se caressant entre leurs ventres, augmentant leurs désirs respectifs. Hephaïstion, se sentant prêt à exploser, souffla à l'oreille d'Alexandre :

— Maintenant…

Le jeune souverain se redressa un peu, scrutant le visage de son compagnon, voulant être certain. La lueur qu'il vit dans le regard d'Hephaïstion le rassura. Il laissa donc sa main descendre entre les cuisses de son amant, caressant l'entrée sensible du jeune homme. Puis, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, mais Hephaïstion les intercepta et les mouilla dans la sienne. Alexandre caressa à nouveau l'anneau de chair, puis fit lentement entrer son index. Hephaïstion, dans un mouvement de réflexe, se crispa.

— Détends-toi, mon amour… Tout va bien se passer…

La voix douce d'Alexandre eut un effet apaisant. Il put bientôt entrer un second doigt. Puis, il se mit à les bouger doucement dans l'antre chaud. Hephaïstion gémit plus fortement.

— Alexandre… vas-y…

Obéissant, il se positionna entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il hésita, la peur de faire souffrir son compagnon l'envahissant à nouveau.

— Je t'en supplie…

La voix d'Hephaïstion était rauque de désir. Alexandre se décida enfin. Il le pénétra doucement, lentement, scrutant sur son visage tout signe de souffrance, mais il n'y lut que du plaisir. Enfin, il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Hephaïstion entoura la taille d'Alexandre de ses jambes, augmentant encore leur proximité. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent. Le membre d'Hephaïstion, emprisonné entre son ventre et celui de son compagnon, ne tarda pas à déverser sa semence. Le jeune homme se cambra brutalement, agrippant les épaules d'Alexandre. Celui-ci, stimulé par les contractions du corps de son amant le suivit rapidement. Epuisé, il voulut se retirer, mais Hephaïstion le maintint emprisonné entre ses jambes quelques instants avant de le relâcher enfin. Alexandre se laissa glisser à côté de son amant, le souffle court. Hephaïstion attrapa la couverture qui gisait au bas du lit et en couvrit leurs deux corps encore tremblants de passion. Puis, il vint se blottir contre son amant. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alexandre, insufflant tout son cœur, sa loyauté et sa confiance dans cette caresse.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, chacun put lire un amour profond dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils surent à cet instant précis que rien ne pourrait les séparer, pas même la mort.

**Fin**


End file.
